Shana Angelus
"Get out of My way. Lest you want your throat slit." Backstory (In progress) Appearance A Chaotic Being with long twintailed hair, a tight red and black long sleeved shirt with a white necktie, and stockings with heels. she carries her Thousand Wars Sword with her, and wears White gloves. Personality A Pure, Caring, Unpredictable Chaotic Angelic being, she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and losing the old one. Out of all her sisters, she is the most Short tempered, and is harsh and can be a Total Tsundere when embarassed. Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle, and Utilizes every moveset and tactic, and even improved on the fighting style on her own way Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. such as crushing diamonds into dust Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is one of her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, only if she needs to remove corruption 'Powers of Ki -' Drawing on the powers of her own Life Force, she can use various Abilities with the cost of Losing her Energy and her CE weakened slightly due to loss of focus on it. Prolonged use may endanger her life, however. * '''Life Force (Ki) Manipulation - She can manipulate her life force and use it in her Advantage, able to use it for healing, offense, and defense * Psych Shield - Ki allows her to withstand or Block various Psychic magic and even mind control * Berzerk - This allows her to increase her strength, agility and speed at the cost of being more vulnerable to attacks * Ki Blast * Ki Explosion * Ki Sense - This allows her to Sense Presences and enemies just by detecting thir energy or Life force. Energy Drain -''' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy Weapons * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers for any kind of battle. she hasnt mastered it yet and large weapons can take time to form. She also prefers mixing in Holy energy in the weapons * Thousand Wars Sword - She carries a Ancient Sword, which enhances her Ki and sense of Reaction. she keeps it mostly on her waist if she isnt holding it. Category:Characters